


Caramel Popcorn Day

by thestanceyg



Series: Darcy Lewis April Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Character Death, takes place in a cemetery, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's been visiting this cemetery at the same time every week for years when suddenly she's no longer alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel Popcorn Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7  
> Holiday: Caramel Popcorn Day  
> Prompt: so not to be rude or anything but I’ve been coming to this cemetery at this time on this day every week for fucking years and I’ve always been alone up until now seriously what the hell
> 
> ***Please note that this story takes place at the grave of an OC.***

“So, you know, that wasn’t something I could just let stand.  Johnny, I don’t know why boys think that literally anything is an invitation.  You don’t need to worry, though,  I set him straight- first with my words, and then with my knees.  He probably won’t be interested in touching a girl for at least a few days.”  She laughed a little, imagining how Johnny would shake his head at her.

Darcy stopped and shifted in the grass.  Something felt not totally right.  She looked around, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  Just a silent cemetery, devoid of the living as usual.  She’d been getting this feeling of being watched for the past few weeks, but there was never anyone there.  It was probably just the dead watching over her, wishing they had someone to talk to too.  She leaned back on her hands, raising her face to the sun and closing her eyes.  Thinking about all those people that were now forgotten made her sad.

“Ya know, Johnny, I don’t need you here, but it sure would have been nice.  You would have been the first person I called when shit went down in New Mexico.”  She paused, thinking.  “Though maybe I wouldn’t have ended up in New Mexico if you had been here.  You probably would have been on me about those science credits.  I guess it makes sense though.  I don’t have you here, so I have to have stories to tell you.”

She sat back up and rummaged through her bag.  “This week I brought you this rock I found in the park the other day.  I just thought it looked like the ones we used to dig for in the playground rocks, but would have never found because it’s totally different.  Well, I guess the ones I looked for and you humored me by pretending to look for.  Never were too cool for me, were you?”  She placed it on the concrete base of the headstone. “So here you go, dude.  Spend it wisely during your playground trades.”

Darcy stood up and folded the worn blanket she had been sitting on, throwing it into her bag.  “I’m super glad it’s finally warming up.  That was a suck-ass winter.  I’ll see ya next week, J.”

As she walked off, she didn’t notice the form creep from the shadows of the nearby trees and over to the headstone.  Darcy was already gone when the figure stooped over to pick up the small rock and roll it between her fingers, placing it in her pocket as she sat down in the spot Darcy had just vacated.

***

Next week found Darcy was sitting next to the headstone talking to Johnny about Jane.

“I don’t know how she survived before me, J.  Seriously.  I feel like she would have withered away into nothing if I wasn’t there to feed her.  Must be nice to be that wrapped up in something that you don’t notice life. To have that kind of passion.  I guess you would know, though, wouldn’t you?”

While she waited for the reply that wouldn’t come, Darcy closed her eyes, thinking about how excited Johnny had been when he got his military commission.  She smiled at the memory, and then frowned when a shadow crossed over her.

“Ummm, hello?” she said, unsure why anyone was here, let alone this specific here, but still not opening her eyes.

“What are you doing here?” a feminine voice asked.

Darcy looked up to see a red headed woman looking down at her.

“I’ve been coming here for years.  Plus, it’s a cemetery.  What do you think I’m doing here?”

The woman regarded her, then sat down next to her.

“You’ve been coming for years?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes.”

The woman started at her in a way that made her want to squirm.  Like she had told a lie that the woman could see written on her face.  Finally, she seemed to accept this answer and asked, “Who was he to you?”

“Wow, that is super personal.”  Darcy turned to the gravestone,  “But, what the hell, eh Johnny?”  She turned back to the woman took a slow breath and said, “He was my brother.”

The redhead gave her an assessing look.  “He never mentioned a sister to me.”

“Look, I don’t know who you are, but Johnny was my mom’s second husband’s kid.  Technically he was my step brother, and not for long at that.  But he took care of me like a brother should until he couldn’t any more because he was here.”

“You’re the one that’s been leaving him gifts.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Darcy shrugged.

“Your brother was very brave.”

Darcy gave a wistful smile. “Brave to the last.  That was Johnny.”  Darcy looked away to the headstone, trying not to cry.  “Who was he to you?” she asked once she was certain her voice wouldn’t break and the tears in her eyes wouldn’t fall.

“He was my savior.”  Darcy turned confused eyes on the woman.  “He was very brave to the very end.  I know this because he died saving me.”  This time the woman looked away.

Darcy just nodded, then spoke to the headstone.  “Look at you, Johnny, always the hero.”

A mirthless chuckle sounded from her companion.

“What did you bring him today?” the woman asked.

“Cracker jacks, they were…”

“His favorite,” the woman finished, pulling a box out as well.

Darcy nodded at the woman in agreement, reaching into her own bag for her treat to leave.

Silently they left their gifts for Johnny and prepared to leave.  As they walked off in silence, Darcy stuck out her hand.  “I’m Darcy, by the way.”

The woman took the offered hand and shook it once, firmly.  “Natasha.”

“I’ll be here next week at the same time.  Just like always,”  Darcy said tentatively.

“Is that an invitation?”

“I’m certain Johnny would be upset if it wasn’t.”

“He would be, wouldn’t he?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just how this story came out. Tomorrow is EXTREME fluff to make up for it.


End file.
